The present invention relates generally to exercise and to exercise machines or training devices for providing physical exercise for a user.
For many years, bicycle enthusiasts have used bicycle trainers to convert their bicycles for stationary (often indoors) riding. Rather than ride through inclement weather, the cyclist can use the trainer to ride indoors and obtain an aerobic, cardiovascular workout. Bicycle trainers also obviate the need for purchasing a separate stationary bicycle for those persons who want to occasionally workout while, for example, reading or watching television. A bicycle trainer should be easy to use and, to the extent possible, simulate bicycle riding on the open road.
Indoor stationary machines have also been developed or replicating a number of other sports activities, such as running, climbing, skiing, and swimming. Such stationary exercise machines can provide a number of features, including displays of a preset or user-defined course (e.g., a running profile for a stationary treadmill machine), exercise statistics, and measurements of the user""s heart rate.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a physical activity monitor that during a first period records data characterizing a physical activity by a user, and an exercise device that uses the recorded data of the physical activity monitor to simulate the physical activity for the user during a second period.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The physical activity monitor can measure a first index of physical exertion. The first index of physical exertion can include an index of a distance traveled by the user, an inclination of the user, an index of a force exerted by the user, and an index of a heart rate of the user. The exercise device can comprise a controller and a resistance provider, the controller being adapted to receive the data recorded by the physical activity monitor and to control the resistance provider in accordance with the received data to simulate the physical activity. The physical activity of the user simulated by the replication device can include a non-stationary bicycle ride, a non-stationary rock climb, a non-stationary swim, and a non-stationary run.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a physical activity monitor that records sampled data, the data comprising indices of a force exerted by a user and of a distance traveled by the user during a non-stationary bicycle ride by the user and a stationary exercise device that uses the recorded data of the physical activity monitor to simulate the non-stationary bicycle ride.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The physical activity monitor can include a rotational sensor attached to a bicycle used during the non-stationary bicycle ride, an inclination sensor, or a heart rate sensor coupled to the user. The stationary exercise device can include a resistance unit removably coupled to a bicycle, and a controller, the controller being adapted to receive the data recorded by the physical activity monitor and to control the resistance unit to simulate the non-stationary bicycle ride.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a physical activity monitor that records sampled data, the data comprising indices of a force exerted by a user and of a distance traveled by the user during a non-stationary bicycle ride by the user, the physical activity monitor further comprising a rotational sensor attached to a bicycle used during the non-stationary bicycle ride, an inclination sensor, and a heart rate sensor coupled to the user, and a stationary exercise device that uses the recorded data of the physical activity monitor to simulate the non-stationary bicycle ride, the stationary exercise device comprising a resistance unit removably coupled to a bicycle, and a controller, the controller adapted to receive the data recorded by the physical activity monitor and to control the resistance unit to simulate the non-stationary bicycle ride.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method including the steps of, during a first period, recording data characterizing a physical activity by a user, and, during a second period, using the recorded data to simulate the physical activity for the user.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method including the steps of recording sampled data, the data comprising indices of a force exerted by a user and of a distance traveled by the user during a non-stationary bicycle ride by the user, and using the recorded data to simulate the non-stationary bicycle ride.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method including the steps of recording sampled data, the data comprising indices of a force exerted by a user, of a distance traveled by the user, of a heart rate of the user, and of an inclination of a first bicycle, and a rotation of a wheel of the first bicycle, during a non-stationary bicycle ride by the user, and receiving the recorded data and controlling a resistance unit removably coupled to a bicycle to simulate the non-stationary bicycle ride.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a portable monitor with recording capability for recording an activity, wherein the monitor can be operationally coupled with a device for replicating the recorded activity.
In general, in another aspect, the present invention comprises an exercise device, a first sensor for sensing operational parameters of the exercise device, a control interface for interacting with the first sensor and exercise device, and a second sensor for sensing at least a user""s heart rate, said second sensor having recording capability and being dockable with the control interface. In other words, the exercise device of the present invention comprises:
(a) a control unit having a processor;
(b) an input device connected to the control unit for providing information related to a route to be simulated on the exercise device;
(b) a resistance unit module operably connected to the control unit;
(c) an output interface operably connected to the control unit;
(d) a heart rate determination apparatus operably connected to the control unit which provides a heart rate value; and
(e) software means operative on the processor for:
(1) controlling the resistance unit module based on information provided through the input device regarding the route to be simulated;
(2) outputting exercise related information through the output interface, and
(3) monitoring and processing the heart rate values provided to the control unit.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features an indoor stationary bicycle trainer with a computer controlled variable resistance unit, a rear chain stay mounted, wire or wireless RPM (cadence), speed, and incline sensors, a handlebar mounted control/interface panel for use with the stationary trainer, and a wrist watch type heart rate cycle computer with a route recording capacity, wherein the cycle computer may be docked with the control/interface panel.
Embodiments of the inventions may include the following features. The recording can be of an outdoor exercise route and the playing can take place on a computer controlled indoor training device.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features apparatus for customizing the profile of an exercise route to be simulated on an exercise device, wherein the apparatus comprises:
(a) a processor;
(b) an input device operably connected to the processor; and
(c) software means operative on the processor for:
(1) receiving information regarding the route to be simulated;
(2) processing the received route information; and
(3) controlling the exercise devices to implement the route.
Advantages of the invention include the following. An exerciser or user can train for a particular event, and replicate or simulate performing at a particular location remote from an indoor exercise apparatus. A user can simulate, as closely as possible, the experience of performing or exercising at an outdoor location or famous race course while exercising or training indoors on an exercise machine such as a stationary bicycle. A profile of a period of physical exercise can be recorded and played back to replicate the exercise period. The profile can be repeatably played back. A path of efficient workouts can be specified for a user to straightforwardly achieve a fitness goal.
Digital recordings or maps (which may be in the form of a CD-ROM, floppy disk, PCMCIA, EEPROM or the like) can be provided of particular exercise routes, road racing, mountain biking, triathlon courses and the like, and these recordings or maps can provide specific or tailored workouts based on heart rate, power output or other parameters selected in conjunction with a particular exercise route. The invention may be used by persons at any skill or fitness level to train for or attempt a particular race, e.g., a famous marathon. The geographical features of a particular location, i.e., length, the altitude at selected spots, local incline, slope, the local wind resistance, etc., along the race course can be recorded or programmed into a microprocessor/controller and then translated and expressed into resistance levels.
A programmable controller can be adapted to provide a rehabilitative workout wherein the exercise device (e.g., a stationary bicycle) can be powered or driven by a suitable motor or the like to manipulate the limbs of an injured or paralyzed person at a selected level of exertion.
Data for a plurality of outdoor and indoor exercise sessions can be recorded and accumulated. Basic fitness level tests, including anaerobic threshold (AT) tests, power tests and a variety of other exercise test programs can be provided, to test a user""s progress and to further revise a prescribed fitness regime. Two or more systems of the present invention can be coupled for providing competition in the same locale, or electronically via a network or on-line service.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, drawings, and claims.